Into Your World
by anishi
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Jongsoo dan menghadapi semua masalah pelik yang akan dilaluinya dengan Jongsoo... It's Kaisoo! GS for Kyungsoo! Typo.
1. Chapter 1

_**title : into your world**_

_**cast : kaisoo (gs ; kyungsoo)**_

_**genre : romance ; family ; hurt (gagal total)**_

_**rated : T (gue ga berani buat rated M)**_

_**length : multichapter (kalo nggak ada halangan bakalan fast update)**_

disclaimer : kaisoo itu otp saya. kaisoo punyanya yang pengen punya mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik saya loh hahai:D

summary : **kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama jongsoo**

kalo typo maklumi ya? I'm not perfect human :)

_**hollaaa... saya kembali, setelah satu bulan hiatus. bukan apa-apa sih ya cuman lagi males aja ngetik._. feel ilang semua saat tau sang pujaan hati ternyata telah memiliki kekasih /NAJIS/.**_

_**dan saya bukan mau lanjut stuck in you saya buat ff baru hahahai:D **_

_**stuck in you sebenernya full romance kebetulan feel jomblo saya muncul lagi jadi yah nggak saya lanjut sementara. pending oke, but don't worry insyaAllah saya bakal lanjutin walaupun nggak janji bakal fast update^^**_

_**dan buat ff ini jangan terpaku sama summary, em saya nggak bisa buat summary soalnya jadii ya ikutin aja jalan ceritanya. **_

anishi

happy reading^^

_kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke perusahaan yang menjadi target lamaran kerjanya hari ini. sebenarnya ia tidak harus bekerja di sebuah perusahaan jika ia hidup sendiri, tapi opsi lain mengubahnya harus mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk kehidupannya dan anaknya. anak? bahkan kyungsoo tidak punya suami._

"permisi, apakah disini sedang membuka lowongan kerja?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan sopan kepada satpam yang sedang mengawasi halaman depan perusahaan besar itu.

"ya. anda ingin melamar pekerjaan nona? mari saya antar ketempat lamaran" oh kyungsoo ingin mati saat ia memasuki perusahaan besar itu, mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus dengan apa yang akan ia katakan saat diinterview tentang riwayat kehidupannya. tulisan besar itu cukup membuatnya tercenung jadi ini... _Kim Foundation?_ Oh hell dia benar-benar berada pada titik menderita jika apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar. "sebaiknya kalau kau ingin melamar pekerjaan jangan melamar di _Kim Foundation, _Jongin adalah direktur utama diperusahaan itu setelah ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Australia" tapi bodohnya Kyungsoo ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tau dimana letak pusat _Kim Foundation _itu dari internet. _'bodoh' _ucapnya dalam hati. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya yang saat ini lebih terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"nah ini dia ruangannya nona. semoga sukses ya karena sudah ada sekitar 124 pelamar pekerjaan disini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan _Kim Sajangnim_" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian satpam itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur detak jantungnya.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Ia ditemukan dengan Kim Jongdae, sepupu Jongin._ Oh Tuhaaan cobaan apalagi ini._

"Oh hai ada yang- KYUNGSOO?!" Jongdae memekik girang.

"Hei bagaimana kabarmu? Kau menghilang astagaaa kau tau? aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Oh hei Jongdae." Kyungsoo membalas canggung, dulu boleh saja Ia membalas semua candaan Jongdae, tapi sekarang? beda lagi suasananya.

"O-oh kau akan melamar pekerjaan? Uh Jongin pasti akan langsung menerimanya tanpa perlu melihat riwayat pekerjaanmu sebelumnya,"

"ini berkasnya" Kyungsoo memberikan map itu dengan tangan gemetar. Tidak dia justru tidak ingin diterima di Perusahaan ini. SUNGGUH! Seharusnya benar, Ia menerima tawaran Luhan untuk bekerja menjadi koki di restaurantnya.

"Baiklah, sebentar kau tunggu disini aku keruangan Jongin dulu" Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup. Tuhaan kumohon jangan temukan aku dengannya untuk saat ini.

Jongdae langsung meneloyor masuk keruangan Jongin, jika saja dia bukan sepupunya, mungkin saja Jongin akan memecat dan mengumpatnya habis-habisan.

"Ya! _Hyung _setidaknya ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Ada apa huh?" Sungut Jongin. Jongdae menunjukan troll smilenya.

"Kau ingin menerima pelamar kerja pertama hari ini tidak?"

"Tergantung riwayat pekerjaan yang pernah Ia lalui. Sebenarnya 124 karyawan itu bisa saja kuterima di beberapa divisi, sayangnya aku hanya membutuhkan sekretaris"

"Kau yakin? Kurasa kau akan tetap menerimanya sekalipun Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki riwayat pekerjaan yang baik"

"Heh! Jangan bertele-tele, tunjukan saja datanya!" Jongin mulai tersulut jarang-jarang Jongdae menyerahkan data pelamar pekerjaan dengan sedikit berbasa-basi.

Jongin mulai membuka map itu dan reaksi yang Ia keluarkan saat melihat data pelamar pekerjaan adalah;

**"DIMANA KYUNGSOO?!"** Jongdae tersentak itu benar-benar mengagetkannya.

Jongdae menuntun Kyungsoo keruangan Jongin, Kyungsoo diam saja. _Oke Kyungsoo anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenal Jongin._

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu, harus mengurus data-datamu oke! semoga sukses"

Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan jantungnya berpacu kilat._ Tidak kumohon jangan sekarang._

"Hei Kyungsoo,." Jongin tersenyum, senyuman yang selama kurun waktu 5 tahun ini menghilang. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Ah ya _Sajangnim_." Jongin merasa tertohok dengan satu alunan merdu dari gadis yang masih Ia cintai itu.

_Kenapa?_

tbc...

baru pengenalan kok. saya tau ini JELEK dan PASARAN. kalau mau menghina buktikan anda bisa? ngakak. enggak deng bercanda. DAN YA INI FF ABAL SAYA :p

as usual mind to RnR?

sign

_anishi_


	2. Chapter 2

_**title : into your world**_

_**cast : kaisoo (gs ; kyungsoo)**_

_**genre : romance ; family ; hurt (gagal total)**_

_**rated : T (gue ga berani buat rated M)**_

_**length : multichapter (kalo nggak ada halangan bakalan fast update)**_

disclaimer : kaisoo itu otp saya. kaisoo punyanya yang pengen punya mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik saya loh hahai:D

**TYPO ADALAH SALAH SATU KEBIASAAN SAYA. DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO :)**

**summary : kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama jongsoo**

heyaaa saya tepati janji saya buat fast update^^

HAPPY READING^^~

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Lagi..._

Sepulang dari acara lamaran kerjanya itu, Kyungsoo langsung menjemput anak kesayangannya ㅡDo Jongsooㅡ di sekolahnya. Anak itu terkadang bisa saja menghilang. _Pernah saat Kyungsoo masih sibuk-sibuknya mencari pekerjaan, Jongsoo pernah diajak seseorang yang __ㅡ__untungnya saja itu Sehun dan Luhan__ㅡ __berjalan-jalan padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah mewanti-wanti bocah sembarangan itu "Jongsoo jangan membuat Eomma khawatir, ingat! Jika ingin pergi bilang pada Seonsangnim agar eomma tidak khawatir? Arraseo?!" Dan namanya juga bocah, pasti hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengabaikan. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar sebal adalah Jongsoo setelahnya berceloteh ria bahwa SeHan __ㅡ__Anak Sehun dan Luhan__ㅡ __akan sekolah tahun depan dan menjadi hoobaenya. _

_"Eomma tau tidak? Cehan cangat cantik Jongcoo mau jadi pacal Cehan" Kyungsoo terkikik._

_"Sehun Appa dan Luhan Eomma mengajakmu kemana, sayang?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam lembut anaknya itu. Sehun dan Luhan pasti mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak._

_"Lu eomma, Cehun appa, Cehan dan Jongcoo berkeliling ke ah Jongcoo lupa. Eomma Jongcoo ngantuk. Ceoncangnim bilang Jongcoo tampan hihi" Kyungsoo melongo. Heh apa hubungannya mengantuk dengan tampan?! _

_"Yasudah, kkaja kita tidur..."_

**Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo, pasti ada setitik cercahan yang mampu membuatnya terluka.**

"_Eomma_!" Jongsoo berteriak senang dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya didepan gerbang.

"Hey! jagoan _Eomma_. Bagaimana sekolahmu hem?" Kyungsoo beralih menggendong Jongsoo, dengan senyuman Jongsoo saja, lelah yang mendera Kyungsoo bisa hilang seketika.

"_Ceoncangnim bilang, Jongcoo tambah pintar. Eomma ceoncangnim membeli cecuatu nanti diculuh dikeljakan. Jongcoo belum bica..._" Bocah itu memberenggut, menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"_Jinjja_? Waaah. Sesuatu apa? Nanti Jongsoo kerjakan bersama_ Eomma_, seperti kemarin? Ne?" Jongsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Jongsoo turun ya? Kita beli makanan enak hari ini bagaimana? Jongsoo mau?"

"_Mau eomma kkaja! kkaja! Turunkan Jongcoo_" Kyungsoo tersenyum, menurunkan anaknya dengan hati-hati dan langsung saja menggenggam tangan mungil Jongsoo.

"_Eomma cudah dapat kelja_?" Matanya berbinar lucu, masih dengan senyum yang setia bertengger diwajah tampannya, Jongsoo bertanya.

"Ne sudah, _Eomma _bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar dan yaa... _Eomma _senang.." Kyungsoo berucap sedikit membayangkan bagaimana Jongin yang saat ini. Tampan, Mapan, dan yang pastinya Terkenal dan Berwibawa. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tau bahwa Kim Foundation adalah Perusahaan milik Kim Jongin.

"_Woaaaaah.. belalti Jongcoo bica makan enak ya? hihi.._" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menuntun anak itu untuk menuju ke Supermarket yang berada tepat didepan sekolah Jongsoo.

_**Selasa, 25 Februari 2014**_

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat dirasanya sinar matahari itu menembus celah jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, melihat malaikat kecilnya masih terlelap dengan boneka Spongebob dalam pelukannya. Kemudian Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya, membersihkan dirinya sesaat dan setelahnya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Jongsoo. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bekerja.

"Jongsoo... bangun sayang, kkaja kita sekolah..." Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongsoo dengan sayang, sungguh semangat hidupnya saat ini hanya Jongsoo yang sebenarnya anaknya ㅡdan juga Jongin.

Jongsoo menggeliat tak nyaman, kemudian tersenyum tatkala menyadari eommanya yang sedang membereskan kamar mereka.

"_Eommaaaa... celamat pagi.. hoaaam Jongcoo macih mengantuk.._" Jongsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Baiklah, sekarang Jongsoo mandi ya? Lihat _eomma _sudah cantik kan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, sebenarnya bukan ingin membanggakan diri, hanya untuk membuat Jongsoo mandi dan sarapan.

"_Woaahh... ne eomma cangat cantik, hali ini eomma bekelja? Cemangat! Fighting. Jongcoo mandi dulu_" Bocah itu berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan gembira.

_**"Jongsoo, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Appa-mu.."**_

Setelah sarapan dan mengantar Jongsoo, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menuju ke Kantor barunya.

"Jongsoo, nanti dijemput Luhan _eomma _ne? Jangan nakal.."

"_Ne eomma, eomma hati-hatii.._"

Kyungsoo memang sudah berpesan pada Luhan untuk menjemput Jongsoo karena pasti Ia akan pulang sore, ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu cepat, mengingat Ia akan menjadi sekretaris Kim Jongin yang tentunya akan membawanya banyak waktu bersama Jongin jika saja perusahaan mempunyai banyak perjanjian meeting. Dan sialnya dihari pertamanya ini, Kyungsoo langsung dihadapkan dengan beberapa meeting yang benar-benar mengharuskannya ada bersama Jongin.

"Kyungsoo? Kau berangkat naik apa hari ini?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, Ia membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Ah _Sajangnim _ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal lain dengan Jongin kecuali itu masalah pekerjaan.

Dan satu pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Jongin tertohok. Tidak seharusnya dulu Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo kan?

Flashback : ON

_**Sudah dua hari ini Kyungsoo muntah pagi hari, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Baekhyun "Uh Kyung, kau tau? awal saat orang hamil itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Morning sickness, pusing, mual sungguh itu sangat menyebalkan dan paling pahit juga saat aku keguguran putra pertamaku dengan Chanyeol.." **_

_**"Apa mungkin..." batinnya, dan Ia teringat dimana Ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan Jongin.**_

_**"Ya Tuhaaaannn. ITU MASA SUBURKU!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Ia berlari menuju ke Apotek terdekat untuk membeli alat test kehamilan.**_

_**"Positif..." Kyungsoo menunduk lemas. Diremasnya ujung rok yang sedang Ia kenakan saat ini. Ia harus bertemu Jongin ya. HARUS.**_

_**Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk berdua di balkon apartement Kyungsoo, tadi Jongin menelfon jika Ia akan keapartement Kyungsoo.**_

_**"Soo, sepertinya kita harus berakhir" Jongin berucap lirih.**_

_**"A-hah? A-apa?" **_

_**"Ya berakhir. Maaf. Maafkan aku Soo aku-aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Ujar Jongin langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berucap lirih.**_

_**"Kau bahkan meninggalkanku saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan figur laki-laki disampingku.."**_

Flashback : OFF

"Jadwal meeting hari ini. Pukul 10.00 meeting dengan Oh Corp, setelahnya, anda ada wawancara dengan sebuah stasiun Televisi, dan terakhir makan malam dengan Perusahaan Jung.." Kyungsoo membacakan jadwal 'bersama' mereka hari ini.

"Oh Corp? Bukankah itu Perusahaan Ayah Sehun? Jadi sekarang Sehun yang mengurusnya Soo..?" Panggilan itu masih sama. Suara itu masih sama. Tatapan itu masih sama. _**Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dulu Ia meninggalkanku?.**_

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne _Sajangnim_.."

Jongin selalu tertohok saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya 'Sajangnim' itu terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa dulu Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi menyusul Ayahnya yang berada di Negeri Paman Sam?

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Oh Corp.

"Bagaimana keadanmu Soo?" Jongin ingin sekali Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut masalah sosialnya dengan Kyungsoo bukan hanya soal Perusahaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, masih seperti dulu.

"Cukup baik _Sajangnim_.." _Bagaimana dengan Sajangnim?..._ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Itu terlalu pribadi Kim.

"Belum _Sajangnim_... Em maaf itu terlalu pribadi untuk diungkit.." Kyungsoo menjawab canggung.

Jantungnya memberontak, menyampaikan protesnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menjadi munafik sekali ini saja. Ia tidak ingin salah untuk kedua kalinya.

_**"Kenapa penyesalan harus ada didunia ini..?" batin Jongin.**_

"Aah? Tadi itu Sehun? Dia keren sekali. Dan hey kau tampaknya dekat dengannya Soo?" Jongin heboh sendiri setelah menjalani meetingnya dengan Oh Corp. Bukan karena hasilnyaㅡyang memang sebenarnya amat sangat mengagumkan tapi adalah bagaimana Sehun ㅡsahabatnya saat Ia berada di Senior High School itu terlihat benar-benar keren dan perfeksionis ㅡpadahal Sehun bukan pribadi yang terlihat perfeksionisㅡ

"Ah ya _Sajangnim_, kebetulan Luhan sahabat saya adalah istri dari Direktur Oh.." Jongin benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Kenapa Ia dulu tidak berkata jujur pada Kyungsoo, justru Ia membohongi perasaannya dan juga perasaan Kyungsoo saat Ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Kyungsoo seolah-olah benar-benar melupakan Jongin.

_**"Kenapa aku harus membohongimu dulu Soo...?" **_

"Setelah ini, kita kemana Soo..?" _**Ya Tuhaaan aku mohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Jongin...**_

"Wawancara dengan salah satu stasiun TV, _Sajangnim_" Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun dari mobil setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan wawancara. Disana sudah cukup ramai, dengan banyaknya wartawan yang ada didepan gedung megah itu.

"Ya, hari ini kita kedatangan seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia perbisnisan Korea Selatan, Kim Jongin.." Ucap MC itu sumringah.

"Ya pertanyaan pertama. Anda jarang sekali terlihat berjalan dengan seorang perempuan. Apakah anda masih single?" Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak semestinya. Melompat-lompat dan yang pasti Ia sendiri merasa gugup dengan jawaban Jongin.

_**"Apa Jongin sudah menemukan penggantiku...?"**_

Jongin tersenyum penuh wibawa, membuat beberapa wartawan wanita ㅡyang sekaligus merangkap sebagai fansnyaㅡ memekik girang. Dijepretnya wajah Jongin yang sedang menampilkan senyum menawan itu berkali-kali.

"Well.. saya memang belum memiliki kekasih. Saya masih menunggu kekasih ah ralat mantan kekasih saya untuk kembali dengan saya.." Jantung Kyungsoo seolah berhenti sesaat. Kakinya bagaikan tidak terpengeruh gravitasi bumi. Jongin melirik kesamping kanan ㅡtempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk saat ini.

"Aku menyesal dulu pernah mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Aku pikir setelah berpisah dengannya, hidupku akan jadi lebih baik tapi... itu hanya pikiranku saat itu yang nyatanya melenceng jauh. Hidupku berantakan,.."

"Aah beruntung sekali wanita itu.. Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya.. Emm ini masih menyangkut soal wanita sebenarnya, bagiamana type wanita idelamu? Apakah seperti aktrees Jung Soo Jung?" Kyungsoo mendesah berat, sudah pasti Jongin akan menjawab YA.

"Bukan, saya menyukai wanita dengan tinggi 170 keatas, berambut lurus bergelombang, kulit seputih susu, senyum yang mampu membuat saya tersenyum juga dan yang pasti keibuan dan bisa memasak dengan baik.." Kyungsoo tertegun...tidak mungkin itu dirinya kan? Ia terlalu rendahan untuk seseorang berkelas seperti Jongin.

"Uh bukan aku... pertanyaan selanjutnya.." Dan begitu seterusnya, hanya diisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar perusahaan dan masalah pribadinya walaupun belum terlalu intim.

_**Terkahir, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendatangi jamuan makan malam dengan Perusahaan Jung, direstoran mewah yang sengaja dipesankan untuk pertemuan hari ini.**_

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mati saja saat ini.

Makan malam itu berjalan cukup lancar, Kyungsoo mencatat beberapa hal penting yang sudah seperlunya Ia catat.

_**"Uh aku merindukanmu Jongsoo-ya..." **_teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Eemm Soo? Ini sudah cukup malam, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar?" Jongin menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo.

"Aah tidak perlu, lagipula saya harus menjemput putra saya dulu _Sajangnim_.." _**HAH? KENAPA AKU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU?! **_

"Put...ra?"

_**TBC...**_

_**heeeeyy ini kelanjutannya. em saya tau ini jelek dan nggak mutu:D. sengaja saya buat pendek untuk chapter ini saya takut kalo saya buat panjang nanti pada bosen hiks..**_

_**terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review fanfiction abal ini:D**_

_**REVIEW KALIAN BER-BENAR MEMBUAT SAYA LEBIH SEMANGAT! ATIGATOU GOZAIMASU^^**_

_**SORRY FOR TYPO, AND OTHER FAULT^^**_

_**LASTWORD**_

_**REVIEW? n.n**_

_**sign**_

_**anishi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**title : into your world**_

_**cast : kaisoo (gs ; kyungsoo)**_

_**genre : romance ; family ; hurt (gagal total)**_

_**rated : T (gue ga berani buat rated M)**_

_**length : multichapter (kalo nggak ada halangan**_

_**bakalan fast update)**_

disclaimer : kaisoo itu otp saya. kaisoo punyanya

yang pengen punya mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik

saya loh hahai:D

**TYPO ADALAH SALAH SATU KEBIASAAN SAYA.**

**DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO :)**

**summary : kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia**

**bersama jongsoo**

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya kenapa Ia harus mengucapkan soal "putraku"

"Soo?! Jawab. Itu putraku juga kan..?" Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo, agar wanita itu mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membunuhnya Jongin?" Suara itu mengalun lirih ditelinga Jongin. Terdengar takut dan putus asa. Jongin masih setia menatap Kyungsoo ㅡsaat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Jonginㅡ

"Soo! Kumohon. Dia putraku juga kan?!" Jongin memekik frustasi. Dia sangat berharap jika putra Kyungsoo juga putranya, maka jalan untuk Ia kembali dengan Kyungsoo terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Bukan. Ia tidak memiliki ayah.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lirih. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ingin sekali dia lenyap dari bumi untuk saat ini atau sekedar bersembunyi di Lembah Amazon.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Jongin membentak. Ia benar-benar tau Kyungsoo. Ia memahami bagaimana Kyungsoo, wanita itu sulit untuk berbohong.

"J-Jongin kumohon, lupakan masa lalu. Kita sudah berada dijalan kita sendiri-sendiri. Aku dengan Jongsoo dan Kau dengan keluargamu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Lupakan, kau pernah mengenalku, pernah menanam benih itu dalam rahimku. Lupakan dulu-.."

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERBICARA! Kau fikir selama ini aku hidup normal? Kau fikir aku bahagia selama ini hah? Menurutmu dengan melupakan semuanya akan membuatku lebih baik?! Dengan melenyapkan memori kita itu membuatku jadi lebih baik hah? Jangan bodoh Soo! Jangan bodoh! Aku mengerti jika kau juga menderita! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal sebelum aku pergi?" Jongin benar-benar meledak. Nafasnya terengah, masih menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak.

"Untuk apa? Pada akhirnya kau juga meninggalkanku kan?" Suaranya teredam, Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. **Kenapa? Kenapa penyesalan itu menghampirinya terus menerus? ****ㅡ**

"Maaf Soo, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu saat itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan Appaku. Aku sungguh minta maaf" Jongin menundukan kepalanya dalam, memegang erat stir didepannya itu.

"Masa lalu hanya masa lalu, jangan terpaku dengan masa lalu ketika masa depan sudah didepan mata. Untuk apa mengingat masa lalu hm? Aku pikir ayahmu memang benar, orang terpandang sepertimu tidak cocok dengan wanita murahan sepertiku.." Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menelusup kedalam hati Jongin. Dia dikagetkan dengan fakta baru. Ayahnya mendatangi Kyungsoo? Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jongin sudah mengakhiri hubungannya atau belum? Sebegitu nekatkah?

"Apa? Appaku mendatangimu Soo? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat Soo.."

"Untuk apa membahas masa lalu? Tidak ada gunanya kan? Semua itu kita gunakan untuk pelajaran. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan apa yang ayahmu katakan. Memangnya oranh sepertiku benar-benar terlihat rendah ya?" Matanya menerawang jauh, Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung didepan Jongin. Sudah cukup menderita dengan cacian dari Ayah Jongin yang seolah-olah menudingnya, jika dia adalah wanita murahan. **Memanfaatkan Jongin**? Yang benar saja.

"Sekarang kita jemput anak kita dan ya aku ingin mengenalnya.."

"Jangan sebut dia anak kita Jongin, kumohon..." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap. Ia hanya tidak mau nyawa Jongsoo terancam jika Ayah Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa? Faktanya dia anak ku juga kan?" Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo. Yang Ia inginkan sekarang itu satu; Menemui anaknya.

"Dimana Luhan tinggal?"

"Apartement Sehun.."

Jongin benar-benar bertemu dengan anaknya. Ya Tuhaaan, sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga.

"Ahjussi kenapa wajah kita terlihat sedikit mirip hihi..." Jongsoo berucap senang.

"Panggil aku Appa mulai sekarang" Jongin mengelus rambut Jongsoo sayang, mengecupnya beberapa kali. _**Kenapa Ia tidak melihat Jongsoo sejak kecil**__**ㅡ**_

_**Kenapa harus begitu?**_

"Namamu siapa sayang?"

"Do Jongsoo appa, nama appa nugu?" Jongsoo bertanya imut, memandang mata tajam milik Jongin dengan berbinar.

"Kim Jongin.."

**Apalagi selanjutnya.. Kyungsoo benar-benar lalai dan bodoh.**

Selama perjalanan, Jongsoo terus mengoceh dan berakhir dengan tidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau memakai margamu didepan namanya?"

"Memangnya aku harus memakai marga siapa? Sajangnim? Memangnya saya ada hubungan apa dengan Sajangnim?"

"Soo! Kumohon dengan sangat, jangan panggil aku Sajangnim ketika kita berada diluar masalah pekerjaan. Ini menyangkut keluarga kecil kita. Jongsoo anakku juga. Dia darah dagingku.."

"Keluarga? Bahkan kita tidak pernah terikat hubungan pernikahan sebelumnya.." Suara Kyungsoo melembut, dirapikannya rambut anaknya yang mulai sedikit panjang.

_**"Rambutmu semakin panjang sayang, besok kau harus memangkas rambutmu bersama Chanyeol appa.." **_

Jongin merasa tertohok perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Memang, tapi Jongsoo menjadi bukti kita bahwa kita terikat. JongSoo, kupikir itu adalah gabungan dari namaku dan juga namamu? Ya kan? Dulu kita pernah berpikir seandainya kita menikah dan memiliki anak, ada dua pilihan nama; jika itu itu laki-laki kita akan memberinya nama Kim Jongsoo dan jika perempuan kita akan memberinya nama Kim Insoo.."

"Ya aku kira kau melupakan semuanya,.."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan apa yang menjadi semangat hidupku di dunia ini.."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong.."

ㅡ

"Terimakasih tumpangnnya Jongin-sshi.."

**Kenapa harus dengan pura-pura tidak saling mengenal? Itu sangat menyakitkan**.

"_**Bahkan Ia tidak mengajakku untuk mampir. Aku benar-benar merindukan Apartementnya**_" Jongin bermonolog sendiri, seandainya dulu Ayahnya tidak dalam keadaan terdesak, seandainya Ayahnya benar-benar berhati malaikat seperti kelihatannya, seandainya.

**Kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan kata seandainya? **Jongin benar-benar ingin kembali kemasa dimana Ia masih merasakan belaian lembut tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu...

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

_**26 Februari 2014**_

Kyungsoo kembali pada rutinitasnya hari ini. Jongsoo sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas punggung barunya ㅡyang sepertinya dibelikan oleh Luhan kemarin.

"Hey, tasmu baru sayang, Luhan eomma membelikanmu ya?" Jongsoo mengangguk senang, ㅡselalu Luhan benar-benar.

"Ne, Eomma. Kemarin Luhan Eomma juga membelikan Jongsoo es krim hihi..."

"Aish kau ini. Sudah bilang terima kasih pada Lu Eomma kan?" Jongsoo mengangguk lucu dan memainkan miniatur bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

"Sekarang kita berangkat,."

Setelah mengunci Apartement sederhananya, Kyungsoo beranjak menggendong Jongsoo dan menuju lantai bawah.

Jongin sudah menunggu Kyungsoo sekitar 15 menit. Ia benar-benar ingin memulainya dari awal. Dimana Ia sangat mengagumi Kyungsoo...

"Sajangnim? Maaf?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit shock dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang kegedung dimana Apartementnya berada.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama! Hey Jongsoo-ya bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Jongin mengambil alih Jongsoo dari gendongan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin kan meledak saat ini? Anaknya disini.

"Ne appa, Jongsoo bermimpi bermain bersama Jongin Appa dan Eomma.." Bocah itu mulai bercerita, mengoceh sesuka hatinya dan diiringi dengan tawa Jongin yang menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo-ie cepat masuk Jongsoo bisa telat.." Jongin mengingatkan, Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung disamping mobil Jongin.

**Kenapa Jongsoo benar-benar menyukai Jongin? Ikatan Ayah dan anak laki-laki**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Setelah mengantar Jongsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo meneruskan perjalanan mereka kekantor Jongin.

"Jongsoo bahkan menerimaku Soo, kenapa kau terlihat tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Sajangnim hanya saja saya ragu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Jongsoo, Ia masih kecil dan belum memahami urusan keluarganya.." Jongin mengangguk, _bukankah perkataan Kyungsoo saat ini menjadi salah satu jalan terbukanya lapangan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali?_

Semua karyawan yang baru saja berangkat memandang takjub kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

_**"Hey karyawan baru itu memiliki hubungan apa dengan Sajangnim?"**_

_**"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih Ya Tuhaaan.."**_

Jongin tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sajangnim, apa yang anda lakukan?" Kyungsoo berjengit, ini wilayah kantor kenapa Jongin justru menggandengnya?

"Biarkan seperti ini, sudah lama aku tidak menggandengmu.." Jongin berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat darah wanita itu berdesir hebat.

_**Mungkinkah?**_

"Kita ada jadwal meeting hari ini tidak Soo?"

"Ah, tidak ada Sajangnim, anda hanya perlu menandatangani berkas-berkas ini dan memeriksa beberapa data dari divisi pemasaran.."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Kau mau pulang Soo? Kita pulang bersama sekalian menjemput Jongsoo dan ya seperti katamu kemarin kita pergi ke Salon untuk memangkas rambut Jongsoo, tidak usah dengan Chanyeol.."

"E-eh itu, tidak perlu Sajangnim.."

"Kau juga berkata dia anakku kan?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup.

"Sekarang masuklah kemobil, dan tidak ada penolakan.."

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo melakoninya, berdua saja didalam mobil bersama Jongin adalah kesalahan, karena ini diluar jam kerja dan berarti Jongin boleh saja bertanya masalah pribadi dengan dirinya bukan?

"Jongsoo tumbuh dengan baik, kau benar-benar Ibu yang bertanggung jawab.."

"Terimakasih Jongin.." Alunan lirih itu seolah menggema dipendengaran Jongin.

"Aku ingin kita hidup bahagia. Aku, Kau dan juga Jongsoo.." Kyungsoo tertohok. Demi Tuhan dia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk kembali dengan Jongin, tapi kenapa laki-laki ini...

"Jongsoo-ya, kita akan memangkas rambutmu agar jadi lebih tampan. Kkaja!" Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Eommaaaa!" Jongsoo berteriak senang dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa,

"Hey jagoan Eomma, bagaimana hari ini hm? Chanyeol appa tidak menjemputmu?" Jongsoo menggeleng imut.

**Hidup Jongin benar-benar terasa lebih lengkap, Ia, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongsoo...**

"Aku akan segera menikahimu Soo.." Ucap Jongin ketika mereka menunggu Jongsoo diruang tunggu salon itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap.. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

TBC

_**Aaaaaah kenapa kesannya saya maksa banget sama ff ini ya :D efek patah hati gini ya-_-"**_

_**Ini Jongsoonya sudah saya lancarkan bicaranya, kemaren-kemaren sebenernya juga bingung mau digimanain pelafalan Jongsoo :D**_

_**Dan buat yg masih bingung kenapa Jongin pergi ninggalin Kyungsoo belum dulu ya :D tapi diatas udah ada kuncinya kan?:D**_

_**Uh review dari kalian benar-benar membuat saya lebih semangat lagi buat nulis. **_

_**ILOVEOYOUUUU:))))**_

_**SORRY FOR TYPO. DAN SAYA SADAR FF SAYA JAUH DARI KATA BAGUS :D BUT HAPPY READING YA :)**_

_**ARIGATOU! **_

_**Lastword**_

_**Review? :D**_

_**sign**_

_**anishi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**title : into your world**

**cast : kaisoo (gs ; kyungsoo)**

**genre : romance ; family ; hurt (gagal total)**

**rated : T (gue ga berani buat rated M)**

**length : multichapter (kalo nggak ada halangan**

**bakalan fast update)**

**disclaimer : kaisoo itu otp saya. kaisoo punyanya**

**yang pengen punya mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik**

**saya loh hahai:D**

**TYPO ADALAH SALAH SATU KEBIASAAN SAYA.**

**DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO :)**

**summary : kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia**

**bersama jongsoo**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Setelah dimana Jongin mengungkapkan pernyataan tentang dia yang akan menikahi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dan kadang-kadang Ia akan mengacuhkan Jongin ketika mereka berdua sedang dalam ruangan Jongin. Dan kalau boleh jujur Jongin menyadari itu; menyadari dimana Kyungsoo seolah menjaga jaraknya dengan Jongsoo ; Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dari Jongin akhir-akhir ini dan Kyungsoo yang akan langsung pulang setelah jam kerjanya habis. Mungkin memang benar, Jongsoo membutuhkan sosok ayah. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo cukup 2 orang yang boleh Jongsoo panggil Appa ㅡSehun dan Chanyeol suami Luhan dan Baekhyun ㅡsahabatnya.

"Eomma... kenapa eomma tidak pernah pulang lagi dengan Jongin Appa?" Tanya Jongsoo saat Ia dan Kyungsoo sedang makan malam.

"Sayang, sekarang jangan panggil Jongin dengan Appa lagi, dia bukan Appamu arra?" Kyungsoo mengulas senyum sedihnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak harmonis. Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Ne eomma..." Ucap Jongsoo senang. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tidak rela melepasnya. Senyuman itu mirip senyuman Jongin tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai ayah biologis Jongsoo untuk saat ini mungkin nanti setelah Ia merasa percaya lagi dengan Jongin.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Kyungsoo, malam ini kau ada acara?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, saat ini Ia sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan yang harus ditandatangani Jongin.

"Ah tidak ada Sajangnim, ada masalah?" Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap se-profesional mungkin. Senyuman manisnya masih terpantri indah.

"Tidak, hanya saja temanku mengadakan acara yang aku tidak tau apa itu, kau mau menemaniku?" Jongin bersumpah Ia sedang dalam perasaan diantara hidup dan matinya.

"Ah baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus bersiap?"

"Jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu di Apartementmu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum ㅡsenyuman yang membuat Jongin terjebak dikeadaan yang menyenangkan hingga sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kim Sajangnim mengajakmu keacara temannya? Ya Tuhaaaan kau adalah seseorang paling beruntung!" Ujar teman Kyungsoo ㅡEunji

"Eumm.. Itu wajar kan? Aku sekretarisnya jadi mungkin dia sedang 'menggunakanku'"

"Ya! Bukan begitu, kulihat Kim Sajangnim sangat tertarik padamu...coba kau perhatikan"

"Yah! Eunji kau ini ada-ada saja, masih banyak perempuan cantik diluar sana yang bisa menarik perhatian Kim Sajangnim" Elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau yang jelas perkiraanku itu, Kim Sajangnim tertarik padamu!" Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Jongsoo, kau tau kenapa Eomma memakaikanmu baju bagus hem?" Jongsoo menggeleng dan terus fokus pada rubik ditangannya yang sudah terselesaikan, hampir semua sisinya.

"Karena tadi Jongin Ahjussi mengajak Eomma untuk pergi keacara temannya, tidak mungkin kan Eomma meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Jongsoo mengangguk, menerima perlakuan Ibunya yang sedang menggantikan baju mainnya dengan kemeja anak kecil dengan gambar "spongebob" di saku atasnya dan sedikit ditambahi dengan dasi ㅡKyungsoo sudah memakaikan Jongsoo celana, celana jeans untuk anak-anak tidak terlalu longgar juga tidak terlalu sempit.

"Nah, Jongsoo sudah tampan, keruang tamu dulu ne? Eomma ganti baju.." Jongsoo langsung turun dari ranjang dan pergi keruang tamu sambil terus mengutak-atik rubiknya yang kurang satu sisi lagi untuk diselesaikan.

"Aaah yeay! Selesai besok akan kutunjukan pada Sehan dan Luhan Eomma!" Pekik Jongsoo senang, Ia menaruh rubik itu dimeja dan beralih duduk bersila, menyandarkan dagunya ketangannya menunggu Ibunya yang sedang berganti baju..

"Aaaah EOMMAAAAAAA PPALIWA!" teriaknya sebal, padahal Kyungsoo bilang hanya ingin ganti baju saja.

"Ne sayang sebentar.." Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar; Ia sedang menata rambutnya ㅡwaterfall braid tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah beranak dan menjadi Ibu.

Ting-tong...

Jongsoo yang mendengar bel berbunyi langsung beringsut berdiri ㅡdengan wajah badmoodnya yang kentaraㅡ

Setelah membuka pintu dan bersiap mengetusi siapa yang datang ㅡniat awalnya langsung berubah menjadi pekikan senang ketika tau siapa yang datang.

"Jongin Appa!" Pekiknya senang, sudah hampir 1 minggu ini Ia tidak melihat Jongin ㅡsepertinya Jongsoo lupa akan wasiat Kyungsoo untuk tidak memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Appaㅡ. Bersamaan dengan pekikan Jongsoo, Kyungsoo keluar dengan anggunnya, waterfall braid ㅡJongin sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo mengepang rambutnya entah jenis apapun itu tapi waterfall braid adalah favoritnya; jadi sekarang Ia memandang Kyungsoo kagum walaupun sudah memiliki anak dan menjadi Ibu, kecantikannya tetap; bahkan semakin cantik ㅡJongin menyesal pernah meninggalkan Kyungsooㅡ Dress putih selutut dan lengannya hampir mencapai siku sangat pas ditubuh ramping Kyungsoo, jangan lupakan make-up tipis yang benar-benar terlihat natural itu menambah keanggunan Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Maaf Jongin, menunggu lama.." Oase itu berlabuh layaknya cicitan sayang burung-burung kesayangan Jongin yang sudah dipanggang Ibunya dulu. Jongin sangat suka dimana Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya Sajangnim, tentu saja karna ada sikecil Jongsoo.

"Nah Eomma, Appa sekarang kita berangkat kkaja!" Jongsoo bergerak-gerak aktif di gendongan Jongin.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Eomma? Bukankah itu Luhan Eomma dan Sehun Appa?" Jongsoo masih digendongan Jongin layaknya koala yang bergelantung manja dipohon. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongsoo dan ya itu Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ah iya kau benar, kenapa sayang? Kau rindu dengan Sehan ya?", Kyungsoo terkekah, ketika dilihatnya wajah Jongsoo sudah memerah, Ia kemudian mengambil alih Jongsoo dari gendongan Jongin ㅡsedikit paksa karena Jongin dan Jongsoo sangat lengket.

"Yah Eomma! Jongsoo kan ingin digendong Appa!" Makinya sebal, tunggu ㅡAppa?

"Jongsoo?" Panggil Kyungsoo

"Wae?" Jawab bocah itu ketus, Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, Jongsoo benar-benar menyukai Jongin ya?

"Tidak, kasian Appamu dia lelah kalau terus menggendongmu kau kan sudah besar" Sebenarnya ketika Kyungsoo menyebut "Appamu" jantungnya bertalu-talu lidahnya kaku sesaat tapi Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongsoo sedih. Jongin langsung mencium pipi Jongsoo dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Jongsoo sayang, jangan marah pada Eomma ne?" Jongsoo hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mempertahankan "aksi ngambeknya" ditambah sekarang Ia juga ngambek dengan Jongin.

"Jongsoo-ya!" Teriak Sehan saat dilihatnya Jongsoo digendongan Kyungsoo ㅡLuhan dan Sehun langsung berbalik dan hah?! Kyungsoo dengan Jongin? ㅡitu pikiran yang menyergap Luhan dan Sehun. Sebenarnya sih Sehun biasa-biasa saja karena sebelumnya Jongin memberitahunya jika Ia akan berangkat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma turunkan Jongsoo! Ada Sehan! Eomma palliwa!" Jongsoo berucap gemas; setelah berhasil turun Ia langung berlari kearah Sehan yang juga ㅡsepertinyaㅡ sedang menunggunya juga.

Sehun dan Jongin kini sedang sedikit bercakap-cakap ㅡmembicarakan wanita atau mungkin perusahaanㅡ

"Kyung, kau berhutang cerita padaku" Luhan memicingkan matanya; menuntut penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh Lu, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jongin hanya sebatas asisten yang membantu atasannya saja",

"Tapi kau juga mengajak Jongsoo"

"Memangnya aku tega meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Mereka sibuk mengurus Chanhyun dan Hyunyeol aku tidak ingin membuat mereka merasa lebih kerepotan ditambah Jongsoo yang sedang aktif-aktifnya" Luhan memgangguk, kemudian tersenyum misterius;

"Kau masih mencintai Jongin ya?", Ledeknya dan berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Luhan-ah!" Luhan terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang tersipu malu.

"Eomma, mana Appa? Jongsoo ingin bersama Appa!" Rengek Jongsoo manja; Luhan mendelik bersiap menyerang Kyungsoo dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Itu, dengan Sehun Appa", Jongsoo langsung berlari diikuti Sehan dibelakangnya.

"Ya! Bahkan Jongsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Appa!" Seru Luhan emosi; Ia banyak tidak tau tentang perkembangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin yang menyurhnya, aku sudah melarang Jongsoo tapi anak itu ngotot memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Appa.."

"Yah, ikatan anak dan ayah" Luhan berucap pasrah seharusnya memang Kyungsoo tidak memyembunyikan identitas Jongin yang sebenarnya ㅡayah biologis Jongsooㅡ

"Lu.." Panggilan Kyungsoo sarat akan kesedihan, Luhan tau Kyungsoo pasti mengingat masa dimana Jongin seharusnya ada disampingnya. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo, memberi sandaran pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Jangan menangis, jika Jongin dan Jongsoo melihat bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membenahi dirinya lebih baik lagi.

Jongsoo dan Sehan memghampiri Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang sedikit bercakap-cakap, dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya aku tau Kai, kau adalah Ayah biologis Jongsoo mungkin saja..." Jongsoo membatu, Jongin? Ayahnya?

"Sehun Appa jadi..." Sehun terlonjak, sejak kapan Jongsoo ada didekatnya?

"Jongsoo ini.."

"Sehun Appa, jawab Jongin Appa ayah Jongsoo?"

"Jongsoo, dengar ini tidak.."

"Jongsoo benci Jongin Appa!" Kemudian bocah itu berlari keluar rumah itu; Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongsoo berlari keluar langsung menyusulnya walaupun sedikit sulit karena Ia memakai heels ㅡbegitu juga dengan Jongin dan Sehunㅡ

"Jongsoo-ya kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyungsoo lantang; karena jaraknya dengan Jongsoo lumayan jauh, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana anak itu untuk berlari.

"Jongsoo sayang jangan lari nak, nanti kau jatuh" Teriaknya lagi. Jongsoo masih terus berlari; tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo, yang ada dipikiran Jongsoo sekarang adalah; pulang dan menangis. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dipirannya adalah ; untuk apa Jongsoo berlari?

"Eomma, Jongsoo kenapa? Wae eomma? Wae?" Sehan mulai menangis dipelukan Luhan, Luhan tidak mungkin ikut mengejar Jongsoo dengan membawa Sehan kan? jadi Ia hanya duduk diam dan sesekali berdo'a agar Jongsoo tidak kenapa-napa.

"Jongsoo baik-baik saja sayang, Sehan tenang ya? Jangan menangis"

"Anio... Tadi Jongsoo bilang Ia benci dengan Jongin Appa Eomma! Jongin Appa pasti orang jahat!" Luhan sedikit terkejut. Kenapa? jangan-jangan Jongsoo tau jika Jongin adalah ayah kandungnyaㅡ

Mobil sedan itu melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena ini sudah masuk dalam kategori malam jadi yah seperti jalanan milik sendiri.

Jongsoo masih terus berlari, bocah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Ia sudah sampai dijalan raya.

BRAK~

Suara tabrakan itu terdengar cukup nyaring ditelinga Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti dari larinya, membeku ditempat. Demi Tuhan!

"Jong-Jongsoo" Lirihnya dengan gemetar, Kyungsoo berlari menuju ketengah jalan dimana anak kesayangnnya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang bercucuran, pikirannya kalut. Kenapa Jongsoo berlari? Untuk apa?

"Jongsoo-ya! Jongsoo! Jangan tinggalkan Eomma! Ya! Jongsoo-ya!" Teriak Kyungsoo, didekapnya anak kesayangnnya itu penuh sayang tidak peduli dengan gaunnya yang sudah berlumuran darah Jongsoo. Yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo adalah; ini pasti salah Jongin yah Jongin

Pengemudi mobil itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan perasaan takut, dia benar-benar tidak tau jika ada seseorang yang hendak menyabrang.

"A-agsshi, mi-mianhe sa-saya tidak tau ji-jika..."

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Teriak Jongin keras, mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"PERGILAH DAN JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU DAN JONGSOO LAGI!" Teriakan Kyungsoo lebih histeris.

"Kyungsoo tapi.."

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

"Biarkan kali ini aku membawa Jongsoo kerumah sakit.. dia bisa mati Soo!" Jongin ikut berteriak frustasi

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Kyungsoo mendesis tajam sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Agasshi! tolong bantu saya bawa anak saya ke Rumah Sakit" Kemudian tersangka yang menabrak Jongsoo langsung menggendong Jongsoo dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya kencang ㅡkeadaan daruratㅡ setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jongin sia-sia.

"Aaaaargh!"

"Jongin mana Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo?" Sehun bertanya terengah-engah benar-benar menguras tenaga, tanpa menghiraukan Sehun, Jongin langsung berbalik dan segera mengambil mobilnya menyusul Kyungsoo menuju Rumah Sakit yang bisa dijangkau dalam jarak dekat karena Jongin tau pasti Kyungsoo akan langsung berhenti di RS itu karena ini darurat.

**TBC~**

**Hey ya saya kembali dengan FF ini. Huft~ liburan juga teuteup dikasih tugas jadi yah maaf ya baru lanjut hehe:D**

**Eh sebenernya nggak tega buat Jongsoo kecelakaan disini tapi tangan dan otak saya berkoordinasi buat kayak gini hiks maaf ya:'( Disini sengaja saya buat Jongsoo kesannya lebih dewasa dari Sehan walau mereka seumuran._.hayoooo kira-kira siapa yang nabrak Jongsoo? :3 kayaknya bakal ada hubungannya sama next storynya hehe:D**

**Ah intinya cerita ini makin absurd dan nggak jelas. Maaf saya nggak bisa bales review dari kalian T.T maaf sekali:'(**

**saya pengen nangis sumpah yang review jauh dari perkiraan saya aaah aku sayang kalian semua readers :')**

**buat lebih akrab, jangan panggil saya author hehe saya kelahiran tahun 1999 sekarang kelas 10 SMA dengan kurikulum sialan a.k.a 2013:') nama? nggak usah lah ya._. hehe cukup panggil saeng/eonni saja._.**

**Sekian maaf dari saya yang sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter ini jelek dan nggak jelas. MAAF YA eonnideul/saengdeul semuaaaaa GOMAWO SARANGHAE ~~~~**

**Lastword ****ㅡ ****Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Into Your World**

**Cast : Kim Jongin ; Do Kyungsoo ; and other (gs ; Kyungsoo; Luhan; Baekhyun)**

**Genre : Romance ; Family ; Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Multichapter**

**Disclaimer : kaisoo itu otp saya. kaisoo punyanya yang pengen punya mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik saya loh hahai:D**

**TYPO ADALAH SALAH SATU KEBIASAAN SAYA DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO :)**

**Summary : Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jongsoo**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu UGD dengan wajah gelisah dan keringat bercucuran didahinya; gaunnya sudah kotor bau anyir darah tercium dengan jelas dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo risih.

"Agasshi, maafkan saya perkenalkan nama saya Kim Myungsoo.. saya benar-benar minta maaf.. sungguh" Laki-laki yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Myungsoo itu berucap sedikit takut. Perasaannya berkobar antara merasa bersalah dan juga takut untuk reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan perempuan ㅡyang Myungsoo tangkap sebagai Ibu dari anak yang ditabraknyaㅡ

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, Ia tidak mungkin kan marah-marah tidak jelas dengan orang didepannya ini? Sekalipun pada faktanya Myungsoo memang bersalah tapi ini juga bukan kemauannya. Ini garis takdir Tuhan memberi cobaan untuk Kyungsoo dan hukumannya adalah ㅡJongsoo kecelakaan.

"O-oh gwenchana Myungsoo-sshi, ini bukan salah anda mungkin saya juga yang tidak menjaga Jongsoo dengan baik. Oh ya saya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" Myungsoo mengangguk paham ㅡbagaimana mungkin didunia ini masih ada manusia sebaik Kyungsoo?ㅡ

"Jeongmal? Saya benar-benar minta maaf, dan untuk biaya saya yang bayar karena yah ini murni kesalahan saya sebagai pengendara kendaraan bermotor" Laki-laki itu sedikit merasa tidak enak hati; bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali? Justru disini yang terlihat salah dimata Kyungsoo adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah Myungsoo-sshi, saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda.." MEREPOTKAN?! Heh yang benar saja Myungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan untuk hal yang satu ini; justru jika Ia menelantarkan Kyungsoo Ia merasa sangat repot dengan bayang-bayang kesalahan yang akan terus menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak merepotkan justru saya yang merasa repot jika tidak bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida Myungsoo-sshi.. Saya benar-benar merepotkan anda. Jebal mianhe." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya berkali-kali; sungguh Ia justru merasa berdosa karena dalam pikirannya secara tidak langsung meminta uang pada orang yang baru Ia kenal.

~O~

"Kyung, bagaimana keadaan Jongsoo?" Jongin menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang sedikit tersendat-sendat. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jongsoo?" Tanyanya pelan; ini Rumah Sakit dan otaknya cukup jernih agar Ia tidak berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun sungguh! Ia mendengar Sehun bicara bahwa yah aku ini ayah kandung Jongsoo" Kyungsoo tertegun; Jongsoo sudah mengetahuinya? Itu artinya;

"Kau mengakuinya sebagai anakmu hm? Kau mengakuinya tidak? Tidak bukan, jadi jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau adalah Ayah kandungnya" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam.

"Tapi Ia membutuhkan figur Ayah Soo!" Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa Ia adalah Ayah kandung Jongsoo.

"Ayah? Dia sudah punya Sehun dan juga Chanyeol! Ia tidak membutuhkanmu!"

"Omong kosong! Ia membutuhkanku. Pada faktanya seorang Ayah dan anak terikat sekalipun kau memberi tembok besar diantara aku dan Jongsoo", Jongin mulai tersulut emosinya. Ia mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo lebih erat. Matanya ikut memandang Kyungsoo tajam; Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya kasar.

"Berhenti berkata bahwa kau adalah ayah Jongsoo dan jangan pernah mengucapkan bahwa kau dan Jongsoo memiliki ikatan batin! Kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain atasan terhadap sekretarisnya! Kau yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku sedang mengandung Jongsoo 3 minggu! Ingat Jongin kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!", suaranya bergetar dan berangsur menurun saat air matanya kembali meleleh. Jongin menegang; hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan ㅡya faktanya itu benar tapi..

"Kau tidak mengatakannya! Kau tidak bilang jika saat itu kau sedang mengandung Jongsoo!"

"Aku sudah berusaha ingin mengataknnya, tapi apa? Kau justru mengakhiri hubungan kita setelah kau mengambil apa yang paling berharga bagi seorang wanita! Dan sekarang?, dengan mudahnya kau menganggap bahwa Jongsoo anakmu?" Kyungsoo berucap sakratis dan memandang sinis Jongin.

"A-aku.."

"Aku apa? Kau fikir selama aku mengandung Jongsoo aku merasa selalu dimudahkan menjalani kehidupanku? Untung saja ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang membantuku"

"S-soo a-aku benar-benar minta maaf aku sungguh.."

"Minta maaf? Dengan memnit maaf itu bisa menggantikan semuanya? Bisa mengulang semuanya? Dunia ini fatamorgana! Tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengulang waktu tidak Jongin tidak ada.." Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya membiarkan airmata itu membasahi kemejanyaㅡ

~O~

"Kyungsoo-ya! Jongin-ah!" Luhan, Sehun dan Sehan ㅡsedang terlelap di gendongan Luhanㅡ berlari menghampiri Jongin, Kyungsoo dan seseorang yang mereka yakini sebagai tersangkanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongsoo?" Luhan bertanya khawatir; Jongsoo juga sudah Ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri sama halnya dengan Sehan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, matanya sembab menangis terus menerus, sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu Dokter yang menangani Jongsoo keluar tapi Dokter itu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Cklek~

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, Ia langsung berlari menuju Dokter itu.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Dokter itu mengehela nafas,

"Anda sedikit terlambat membawanya kemari jadi proses penanganannya membutuhkan waktu lama tapi anak anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya, Ia bisa dibawa keruang pemulihan.." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Dokter, rawat Ia di ruang VIP saja.." Kyungsoo menoleh dilihatnya Myungsoo yang mulai mendekat kearahnya dan sang Dokter.

"Ah baiklah saya akan segera mengurusnya, kalau begitu permisi dulu.."

"Myungsoo-sshi sungguh saya benar-benar minta maaf..", Myungsoo tersenyum, senyum menawan yang benar-benar bisa memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya kecuali Kyungsoo dihatinya hanya ada Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin sekuat apapun otaknya menyuruh hatinya untuk membenci Jongin tetap tidak bisa.

"Tidak masalah ini sudah kewajibanku Kyungsoo.." Myungsoo mengusuk rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar berantakan.

Jongsoo sudah dipindahkan diruang VIP ㅡsesuai permintaan Myungsoo.

"Soo, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu" Jongin berucap ditengah keheningan yang tercipta diruangan itu. Myungsoo langsung pulang setelah Ia selesai mengurus administrasi Jongsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyambar baju yang ada ditangan Jongin beralih menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongsoo tiba-tiba berlari?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati; yang membuat Sehun mengusuk wajahnya kasar.

"Ia mendengar ketika aku bilang bahwa Jongin adalah ayah kandungnya" Jawab Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

"Loh? Harusnya Jongsoo senang bukan? Ia sudah tau siapa ayah kandungnya?", Luhan sedikit heran untuk apa Jongsoo membenci Jongin? Harusnya bocah itu senang bukan sudah mengetahui siapa Ayah kandungnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya Jongsoo membenci Jongin..", Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dan sedikit membenarkan wajah juga tatanan rambutnya. Jongin menunduk; Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi pihak yang bersalah.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan membentak Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Sehan bergerak tidak nyaman dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa? Benar bukan? Aku yang mengandung Jongsoo, aku yang melahirkannya, aku yang membesarkannya, aku yang membiayai hidupnya berkat bantuanmu dan Baekhyun. Jongin berperan sebagai apa disini? Menghamiliku, fine itu benar tapi setelah aku hamil 3 minggu apa yang Ia lakukan? Ia memutuskanku, mengakhirinya setelah aku benar-benar memepercayakan hal yang paling berharga dihidupku untuknya. Ia mengakhirinya Luhan, jadi Ia tidak memiliki hak secuilpun atas Jongsoo, bahkan untuk menyentuh atau sekedar melihatnya" Jongin tertohok dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, sekejam apapun Ia, Ia masihlah berstatus sebagai ayah biologis Jongsoo.

"Ia ayahnya Soo! Ia juga memiliki hak atas Jongsoo! Jangan egois!" Luhan berteriak; setelah meletakkan Sehan kepangkuan Sehun yang hanya diam dan terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak egois! Terserah kalian menganggapku egois atau apapun; tapi Jongsoo sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Ayah seperti Jongin!" Ucapnya final, nafasnya memburu, kenapa Luhan seolah menyalahkannya?

"Kyungsoo.."

"Diam kau!" Kyungsoo berbicara penuh dengan kesinisan; amarah dan dendam.

"Kyungsoo jaga bicaramu!"

"Keluarlah, aku hanya ingin sedang bersama Jongsoo" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongsoo; membelai rambut anaknya yang sangat lengket, penuh dengan keringat.

"Kyungsoo.. tapi.."

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Mutlak. Keputusan Kyungsoo mutlak.

~O~

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo menyuruh Myungsoo untuk menyewa kamar ini dua hari saja. Hari ini dan besok. Jadi besok Kyungsoo harus sudah membawa Jongsoo pergi dari Rumah Sakit ini.

Cicitan burung dipagi hari menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya semalaman.

"Eomma.." Jongsoo berucap lirih; Kyungsoo langsung mendongak dan menatap kaget pada Jongsoo

"Jongsoo-ya!" Ia memeluk erat Jongsoo, membawa anaknya dalam kehangatan sosok seorang Ibu.

"Bagaiamana keadanmu sayang? Mana yang sakit hem? Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Jongsoo lapar?" Jongsoo menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Eomma jangan menangis lagi ne? Ada Jongsoo disini, Eomma tidak boleh menangis atau Jongsoo akan marah pada Eomma" Bocah itu berucap dengan suaraya yang tersendat-sendat.

"Ne sayang, Eomma tidak akan menangis lagi tenang saja ne? Nanti siang kita pulang dan kita akan pergi ketempat Jimin Hyung, menjalani pengobatan disana, Jongsoo mau?" Jongsoo mengangguk senang, senyumannya masih tetap bertahan sekalipun Ia merasa benar-benar sakit dan lemah saat ini.

"Jimin Hyung nugu Eomma?" Tanyanya polos.

"Namdongsaengi Eomma sayang.." Jongsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda Ia mengerti.

Kyungsoo sudah mengurus kepulangan Jongsoo dan tempat yang harus langsung Ia tuju adalah sekolah Jongsoo.

"Ne seonsangnim, Jongsoo akan pergi jauh jadi Jongsoo harus pergi dari sekolah ini. Seonsangnim jangan menangis ne? Jongsoo pasti akan merindukan Seonsangnim" Ucapnya polos, guru TK Jongsoo itu mengangguk.

"Ne, Jongsoo hati-hati ya, jangan jadi anak nakal, jangan membuat Eommamu repot? Oke?" Jongsoo mengangguk dan langsung digendong Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe Eonnie, jika selama ini Jongsoo nakal dan merepotkan" Hyojin ㅡguru itu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak tentu saja, hiduplah dengan benar disana jangan membuatku khawatir disini. Hati-hati jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju Apartementnya.

Kepindahan Jongsoo sudah, Surat pengunduran dirinya sudah Ia percayakan pada Eunji. Sekarang tinggal mengemasi barang dan membeli tiket langsung ke Jepang.

~O~

"Jongin, aku tidak percaya ini tapi Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan" Jongdae berucap sedih, padahal baru beberapa minggu Kyungsoo bekerja disini, tapi kenapa Ia mengundurkan diri secepat ini?

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Apa? Mengundurkan diri? yang benar saja.

"Kau.. tidak berbohong kan Hyung?" Jongdae menggeleng, Ia bisa merasakan nada putus asa diucapan Jongin.

"Kau urus ini sebentar." Ucap Jongin dan langsung berlari keluar ruangannya. Rumah Sakit; Ia berharap Kyungsoo masih dirumah sakit.

"Permisi suster, pasien bernama Do Jongsoo diruang VIP yang kemarin mengalami kecelakaan masih disini?" Tanyanya setelah Ia sampai di meja resepsionis.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Oh Ia baru saja keluar beberapa jam yang lalu" Ucap suster itu

"Baiklah, terimakasih.."

Tujuan keduanya adalah sekolah Jongsoo.

"Do Jongsoo, namanya Do Jongsoo, apakah Ia hadir hari ini?"

"Oh, Jongsoo Ia baru saja mengurus surat kepindahannya tadi.." Jongin langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada guru itu.

Ini harapan terakhirnya, Apartement Kyungsoo.

Kosong~ Hening.

"Ahjumma apa Ahjumma melihat penghuni kamar ini?"

"Oh, Kyungsoo, dia sudah pergi sepertinya 3 jam yang lalu, ada apa?" Jongin menggeleng dan berjalan lesu kelantai bawah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Jadi, kemana Kyungsoo pergi? ㅡitulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin.

TBC~

**Hehehe saya kembali dengan ini, janji saya saya penuhi fast up kan? hehehe. oh iya soal cast yang nabrak Jongsoo nggak jadi ada pengaruh sama storynya saya nemu ide lain hehe:3 saya tau ini ceritanya makasa banget dan alurnya cepet:D tapi ini kemampuan saya hehe**

**Terimakasih buat eonni/saeng yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan saya aaaah terima kasih banyak, jeongmal gomawo:)**

**Review dari eonnideul/saengdeul semuanya sangat membuat saya lebih semangat lagi hehe:D**

**I LOVE YOU SEMUANYA :) maaf kalo banyak typo dan mengecewakan juga ditambah semakin tidak jelas hehe:D**

**Lastword ****ㅡ ****Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Into Your World**

**Cast : Kim Jongin ; Do Kyungsoo, and other (GS : Kyungsoo ; Luhan ; Baekhyun)**

**Genre : Romance ; Family ; Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Multichapter**

_Disclaimer : Kaisoo itu OTP saya, kaisoo milik yang pengen memiliki mereka._. tapi cerita ini milik saya ya hehe:D_

**TYPO ADALAH SALAH SATU KEBIASAAN SAYA DAN MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO **

**Summary : Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jongsoo**

_**HAPPY READING^^**_

Kyungsoo berdiri ditengah-tengah kepadatan Bandara Internasional Tokyo saat ini –dengan Jongsoo yang terlelap digendongannya, tangan satunya lagi Ia gunakan untuk menggeret koper besar dengan isi barang-barang miliknya dengan Jongsoo. Ia sedang menunggu Jimin –adik kandungnya untuk menjemput dirinya dan Jongsoo yang baru sampai di Jepang beberapa menit yang lalu. Bokongnya lelah sedari tadi terus duduk, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri menunggu Jimin datang.

"Noona!" teriakan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya, senyuman langsung berkembang manis di bibir heart shapednya. Kemudian dongsaengya itu segera mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah yang kelewat bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau ke Jepang juga Noona, huh kufikir kau lupa jika kau masih mempunyai dongsaengtampanmu yang sedang sibuk kuliah tapi juga merangkap sebagai direktur di Perusahaan Appa" Kyungsoo meringis memang, sebenarnya dialah yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan urusan Perusahaan, dulu setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal, Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan Jimin sebatangkara di Jepang dengan menimang beban berat sebagai Direktur Do Corp.

"Hehe, maafkan Noona sayang, kau tau kan? Noona orangnya terlalu berlarut-larut?" Jimin mengangguk, ditatapnya anak kecil yang sedang tidur manis digendongan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, dia Jongsoo Noona? Aigoo manis sekali" Jimin berteriak senang dan menoel pipi Jongsoo, namun bocah itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Mungkin Ia lelah, kkaja kau bawakan koper Noona. Kita pulang sekarang Noona sangat lelah" Jimin mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo, menggeret koper itu kemobilnya yang terparkir rapi didepan bandara.

Jongin menunduk lesu dengan secangkir kopi dimeja kerjanya. Sudah seharian ini Ia mencoba mnghubungi Kyungsoo, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil alis nihil, perempuan itu benar-benar menghilang bersama Jongsoo.

"Sajangnim, sebentar lagi anda ada rapat pertemuan dengan Lee Company"

"Eoh, kau boleh keluar sekarang" Jawabnya datar dan dingin, pribadinya yang semula. Karyawan itu langsung pergi keluar ruangan Jongin dengan wajah yang masam.

Rapat dengan petinggi Lee berhasil Jongin lakukan dengan lancar, jujur –bibirnya lelah terius memasang senyum palsu yang benar-benar dipaksakannya. Jongdae memandang wajah Jongin khawatir, perkiraannya adalah ; Jongin belum makan apapun hari ini.

"Jongin, kau sudah makan kan?" Tanyanya hati-hati, saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Jongin (Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang setelah rapat dengan petinggi Lee selesai, Ia juga menyuruh Jongdae untuk ikut pulang bersamanya)

"Aku menyesal Hyung, dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.." Lirihnya, Ia masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya dan celana kerjanya juga.

"Memangnya kenapa kau dulu meninggalkannya? Bukankah kau hanya pergi ke Amerika menjenguk Minho Ahjussi?" Jongdae bertanya bingung.

"Ya, Appa terkena serangan jantung saat itu kondisinya buruk dan sebelum aku berangkat, Eomma bilang jika Appa ingin mengenalkanku kepada seorang perempuan. Aku lebih baik memutuskan Kyungsoo daripada Ia tau jika aku akan berhubungan dengan perempuan lain yang disarankan Appa, menurutku itu seperti menghianatinya" Aku Jongin yang membuat Jongdae terkejut bukan main.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak menikah dengan perempuan itu?"

"Awalnya memang Appa berniat menjodohkanku dengannya, tapi saat keluarganya bilang jika perempuan itu sudah hamil dengan pacarnya jadi yah, rencana Appa batal dan aku melanjutkan kuliah disana berakhir dengan mengurus Perusahaan Appa disini..." Jongin mengambil jeda dari ceritanya, menerawang seberapa buruknya Ia tanpa Kyungsoo. Jika Ia tau perempuan yang akan Ia nikahi sudah hamil sebelumnya, tidak mungkin Ia memutuskan Kyungsoo. Wajar jika Ayahnya mencoba menjodohkan Jongin dengan seseorang, pasalnya Ia belum membawa Kyungsoo kepada orang tuanya –orang tuanya terlalu sibuk di Negeri Paman Sam sana jadi jarang mengunjungi Jongin di Korea.

"Awalnya aku ingin menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Appa, tapi aku juga berfikir Kyungsoo pasti masih ada di Korea, jadi aku memutuskan menerima tawaran Appa. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sampai tahap Kyungsoo yang melamar pekerjaan disini, tapi takdir berkata lain aku menemukannya dengan mudah. Aku mengetahui jika dia memiliki anak bernama Jongsoo, dulu saat aku dan dia masih berpacaran, kami pernah berfikir jika nanti kami menikah dan memiliki anak, kami memikirkan dua nama ; perempuan Kim Insoo dan laki-laki Kim Jongsoo, jadi aku yakin jika Jongsoo adalah anakku dengan Kyungsoo karna sebelum aku meninggalkannya aku dan dia melakukan itu yah aku diluar kendali.." Jongdae membeliakkan matanya kaget.

"KAU MENGHAMILINYA LALU KAU MENINGGALKANNYA? YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU BRENGSEK JONG!" Jongdae berteriak diluar kendali, nafasnya memburu. Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku memang brengsek, aku sedang mencoba untuk memperbaikinya tapi apa dia pergi Hyung, dia pergi.." Jongin mulai menangis, sedari tadi Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karna ia laki-laki tapi tetap saja beban pikirannya terlalu berat, adakalanya seorang laki-laki butuh mengeluarkan airmata.

" Mungkin saja ia belum percaya denganmu Jong, hati perempuan itu lemah, rapuh tidak seperti kita yang hanya mengandalkan logika tanpa memikirkan perasaan"

"Aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf, bahkan Jongsoo menyukaiku. Ia senang ketika aku datang malam hari bersama Kyungsoo setelah pulang kerja. Aku fikir Jongsoo tidak akan membenciku ketika tau jika aku adalah ayah kandungnya tapi apa? Ia membenciku Hyung, dan yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenciku adalah Jongsoo kecelakaan karena Ia mendengar perkataan Sehun bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya, aku bodoh Hyung, bodoh.." Airmatanya semakin meleleh, Jongdae menatap nanar Jongin, belum pernah Jongin seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongdae pelan, mengelus rambut lepek sepupunya itu dengan lembut, Jongin butuh sandaran saat ini, tapi orang tuanya benar-benar sibuk saat ini, tidak mungkin kan Jongin menghubungi eommanya untuk pulang dan menghiburnya?

"Sangat, aku sangat mengharapkannya memaafkanku, mengharapkannya mencintaiku kembali, mengharapkan hidup bahagia dengan Kyungsoo dan darah daging kami, mengharapkan tua bersama Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk selalu dismpingku Hyung, tapi aku justru membuatnya pergi, aku bodoh, aku brengsek Hyung, aku-aku.." Dipeluknya Jongin, mencoba membuat sepupunya itu tenang meskipun Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa geram dengan Jongin, kenapa Jongin saat itu memutuskan Kyungsoo hanya demi perkenalan tidak jelas?

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Kyungsoo..." Jongin mendongak, menatap Hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Benarkah Hyung?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Gomawo Hyung.." Dipeluknya sepupunya itu erat-erat...

TBC~

**Heeeey, saya bawa lanjutan ff ini, kenapa Jongin ninggalin Kyungsoo udah ada kan alasannya? I'm sorry, part ini bener-bener hancur. Saya buat ini diwaktu senggang hari minggu ini, karena yah besok masuk sekolah harus sudah ulangan Matematika dan Kewirausahaan **

**Dan lagi materi Matematika yang satu ini bener-bener blank, nggak mudeng sama sekali masih mending Trigonometri bab awal ugh~**

**Oh iya, saya mau hiatus kayaknya maaf ya ini ff terakhir saya sebelum saya hiatus, semoga berkenan dihati para eonnideul/saengdeul semuanyaaa... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**Udah dulu ya hehehe... maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu ini ngetik juga laptop minjem:D**

**HAPPY READING SEMUANYAAAA...**

**Lastword –review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : INTO YOUR WORLD**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN – DO KYUNGSOO AND OTHER**

**GENRE : FAMILY – ROMANCE – HURT/COMFORT**

**RATED : T**

**Disclaimer : saya bukan pemilik dari karakter dalam cerita, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Typo(s) – GS – bukan eyd – cerita pasaran –**

**Summary : Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Jongsoo**

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Happy reading^^

**PAST**

Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan melakukan hal senista itu dengan Jongin. Tapi Ia dan Jongin sendiri benar-benar diluar kendali sekalipun saat itu mereka dalam keadaan sadar 100%. Awalnya memang Kyungsoo tidak menyesali tentang itu karena Jongin sudah berjanji akan selalu dan selamanya bersama dengannya. Tapi, janji hanyalah janji, harapan hanyalah harapan, angan-angan hanyalah angan-angan, bukan fakta yang sudah pasti terungkap, tapi cerita yang berakhir dengan buih penyesalan. Jongin memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun dengan seenak dan semudah membalikan telapak tangan, padahal saat itu Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar membutuhkan figure laki-laki untuk ada disampingnya. Sebelumnya Ia berpikir untuk pergi ke Jepang saja dan hidup bersama adiknya, tapi Ia tidak ingin ada kabar miring yang mencuat dari tetangga disebelah rumahnya jika Ia dan Jimin terlibat dalam hubungan antar saudara atau incest. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Korea mengurus calon bayinya dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat karna sebelumnya Ia juga ditawari untuk masuk kekelas unggulan.

Kyungsoo menjalani hidupnya dengan benar, berkuliah di jurusan bisnis dan ekonomi, lulus dengan IP yang sempurna dan juga sebagai lulusan terbaik diangkatannya atau dikelas unggulan itu. Selama Kyungsoo mengalami masa dimana kodrat untuk wanita –mengandung- Ia sering dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol, mereka berdua terlewat overprotective pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol takut jika Kyungsoo juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun –keguguran, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengomeli Kyungsoo jika saja Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaan berat dirumahnya, ter,asuk itu dalam konteks yang sebenarnya ringan namun mereka anggap hal berat contohnya; menyapu atau memasak.

Kyungsoo juga memberitahukan kepada adiknya –Jimin dan tanggapan laki-laki itu adalah;

"mwo? Aku akan jadi paman? Lucu sekali jaga kandunganmu Noona, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

Padahal, awalnya Kyungsoo mengira jika Jimin kan memaki-makinya ditelepon karena hamil pranikah, dan ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri ketika sedang melewati masa-masa sulit itu. Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil melewatinya ; tanpa figure laki-laki –kecuali Chanyeol yang akan selalu disampingnya ketika Ia butuh, mengandung Jongsoo dan melahirkan Jongsoo, dan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat bahagia adalah saat melihat Jongsoo keluar dari perutnya beralih kedalam gendongannya dengan tangisan sebagai awal penyambutan Jongsoo didunia. Hidupnya bahkan terlewat dengan sangat menyenangkan ketika Jongsoo benar-benar terlihat sangat sehat. Tapi yang menyedihkan adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pindah ke London untuk jangka waktu 3 tahun setelah Jongsoo berumur 2 minggu.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk hidup lebih mandiri dan tidak menggunakan barang-barang yang dibelikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun termasuk itu ATM ataupun credit card. Siang itu, Ia membuat sedang membuat brownies untuk Ia berikan kepada tetangga barunya yang baru pindah 2 hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin membuat dan memberikannya saat itu juga, namun sitetangga barunya itu benar-benr sedang sibuk bolak-balik untuk membeli perabotan rumah yang dirasanya kurang.

**TING TONG~**

Suara bel dari arah pintu itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, dan melongok Jongsoo yang sedang tertidur pulas di box bayinya yang ada didekat ruang teve. Ia mengira jika saa itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja datang untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan, ataupun Sehun dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berkunjung kerumahnya ditengah padatnya jadwal kuliah mereka karena sudah berada di semester akhir, ataupun tetangga barunya yang Ia ketahui bernama Kim Junmyeon dan juga istrinya, Zhang Yixing. Kyungsoo sempat berkenalan kala Ia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Tapi semuanya jauh dari perkiraan Kyungsoo, ternyata orang asing yang benar-benar belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Dari gaya pakaian dan tatapannya, sudah dapat ditebak jika itu adalah orang kaya yang kelewat kaya atau kaya raya. Dengan senyuman ramahnya, Kyungsoo menyambut dengan tangan yang terbuka orang asing tadi, walalu sebenarnya Ia takut juga.

"Ah Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah, suaranya selembut kulit bayi dan senyumnya semanis madu buatan para lebah. Orang asing itu memandangnya sinis, walau Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman yang terpantri indah diwajah manisnya.

"Ah ya Tuan, saya Do Kyungsoo, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, hanya saja perkenalkan nama saya Kim Minho, ayah Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo merasa Ia seolah dicekik dengan ganas oleh singa yang sedang kelaparan. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa ingin tenggelam sekarang juga!

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Do Kyungsoo. Saat ini anakku sedang tidak ada di Korea ataupun Asia_**. Jangan berharap aku akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua**_, aku tekankan sekali lagi, _**jangan pernah berharap jika aku akan merestui hubungan kalian.**_**.**"

"Tapi saya.."

"Ya aku tau, kau sudah memiliki seorang anak kan? Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja, kau ikir aku tidak tau jika kau adalah wanita murahan, wanita malam? Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan anakku yang bahkan jauh dari kata kurang. Ia tampan, semua orang mengakui. Kaya, semua orang tau itu. Pintar, semua orang paham itu dan kau?" Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin tidak menangis dan meluapkan segala emosinya itu kepada orang yang merupakan Ayah dari Kim Jongin, -mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang masih sangat Kyungsoo cintai. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang tidak mudah tesulut emosi, dan Kyungsoo saat Ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 5 SD.

"Terserah Anda ingin mengatakan saya apa, silahkan sesuka hati Anda tapi perlu Anda tau, anak yang sudah saya lahirkan adalah anak saya dan juga Jongin. Saya tidak akan pernah berharap agar Jongin kembali kepada saya, ataupun menjadi Ayah dari anak saya walau pada faktanya Jongin memanglah Ayah biologis dari anak saya. Saya memang rendahan, murahan atau apapun tapi saya tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah untuk mengemis kepada Anda!" Dadanya naik turun, airmatanya masih setia menurut untuk bertahan ditampung pelupuk Kyungsoo.

"Anda boleh pergi sekarang.." Kemudian, Kim Minho –ayah Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman sinis yang terpantri diwajahnya yang sebenarnya terlihat lebih pantas untuk karakter orang berhati lembut, dan berkepribadian ramah kepada semua orang, nyatanya? Berkebalikan dengan karakter wajahnya.

**NOW**

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan Jimin sebelumnya; tapi opsi lain menghinggapi hatinya dan juga sikap traumaticnya yang membuat Ia harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang yang berati meninggalkan Jimin juga saat itu. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang dan tinggal bersama dengan Jimin dan Jongsoo. Hidupnya menjadi lebih baik karena Ia tidak harus bertemu dengan Jongin setiap hari ketika sedang bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya. Jadi Ia tidak akan mengalami tekanan batin yang sebelumnya menghantui pikirannya.

Sekarang, Ia sudah menggantikan posisi Jimin diperusahaan agar Jimin lebih focus kekuliahnya. Jongsoo sudah mulai bersekolah disekolah barunya 2 hari yang lalu, tentunya diantaar – jemput oleh Jimin setiap harinya. Tapi yang Kyungsoo herankan adaalah; Jongsoo sudah mulai merengek ingin dibelikan ponsel seperti Jimin, padahal Jongsoo tidak pernah diajari Kyungsoo untuk bermain ponsel. Awalnya Kyungsoo melarang, tapi percuma saja Jimin tetap akan membelikan Jongsoo ponsel yang sama persis dengan dirinya bahkan warna-nya pun sama.

~0~

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apakah kau menemukan secuil info tentang Kyungsoo?" Itu suara Jongin, dan yang diajak bicara –Jongdae tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya selama seminggu ini berhasil –menyelidiki tentang Kyungsoo. Jongdae mengangguk masih dengan senyum puas yang bertambah lebar saat menatap Jongin membuat Jongin semakin dilanda kebingungan akibat sikap Hyung-nya itu.

"Ya Jongin, aku menemukannya! Ia tinggal di Jepang dirumahnya yang ada di Jepang tepatnya, dan sekarang Ia memimpin di perusahaan Do Corp bukankah kesempatanmu bagus? Cabang perusahaan kita yang ada di Jepang akan mengadakan rapat dengan Do Corp dua hari lagi! Dan yang perlu membuatmu lebih berterimakasih adaku lagi adalah, tadi siang Jongsoo menghubungi nomor kantor dan Ia ingin meminta nomormu, bukankah artinya anak itu baik-baik saja, dan merindukanmu hm?" Jongdae menaik-turunkan alisnya yang membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin meledak. Menyuruh Jongdae untuk mencari Kyungsoo ternyata sangat menguntungkan untuknya! Dalam waktu seminggu ini, Jongdae sudah membawa banyak kemajuan termasuk kabar tentang Jongsoo yang menghubungi nomor perusahaan.

"aaaaah gomawo hyung! Aku mencintaimu benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau yang terbaik" Jongin berhambur kepelukan Jongdae yang sedang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"Ya Jongin, sama-sama, hyung hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia"

_**IKATAN SEORANG AYAH DAN ANAK MEMANGLAH KUAT, ADA DAN NYATA.**_

_**TBC~**_

HOLAAAAAA~~ saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fanfict ini, ini isinya flashback tapi cuma flashback kehidupan Kyungsoo setelah ditinggal Jongin, belum ke sudut Jonginnya. Saya nggak janji bakalan fast update. Dan sebenrnya chapter ini juga jelek banget, saya udah cek berkali-kali ide buntu banget gara-gara ya adalah intinya menyakitkan T.T

REVIEWNYA ya eonnideul/saengdeul semuaaaaaaa. ILOVEYOU^^~

_**Sign**_

_**anishi**_


End file.
